Thanks For Dinner Kakashi One Shot
by SexiLexiLovesTacos
Summary: This is one of my better ones, in my opinion.


"Okay, this is...umm... They want to raise money for the school...By making the senior's wear scantily-clad clothing and serve food. Oh, and flirt with the pervs that pay. That's sooo academical." Yuu thought, irritated.

She looked over at Temari, who looked pissed enough to jab her pen down someone's throat. Yuu slightly smiled at the sight. "At least I'm not the only one who thinks this'll be pure torchure." she thought.

Yuu sighed and started drawing little failed hearts on the corner of her paper. Wait...WTF? Yuu groaned and slammed the pencil against the desk and it made a loud clack. Mr. Hatake turned around and looked at her, the collar of his shirt covering his mouth. "What is with that?" Yuu thought.

"Miss Watasumi, is my class that boring?" Mr. Hatake asked. "God, he's good looking. I mean, he's not that old. In his 20s. But that voice...mmm." she thought dreamily. "Miss Watasumi!" Mr. Hatake's voice became louder. "Huh? Oh sorry, no Mr. Hatake." Yuu blushed and put her head down. "Smooth." Temari snickered. She glared at Temari from under her arm. "Anyway, all senior girls participating will get extra credit." Mr. Hatake continued. Yuu perked up. She needed them since all she's been doing in Mr. Hatake's class is...have...daydreams. about Mr. Hatake. "Now, who all's participating?" he asked. Almost every girls shot up, including Yuu's. The only one who's didn't was Temari's. "Sorry, Mr. Hatake, but I don't need the marks." she said coolly. "Alright then, Ino...Sakura...Ten-Ten..Yuu.." He started and Yuu could swear she heard a small and quiet chuckle when he said her name. "Okay, he did chuckle..I think..." Yuu thought,confusedly. Then the bell rang. Yuu picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, her short curly black hair falling in front of her eye like usual. Temari looked up at her and nodded towards the door. "Now all girls, the fundraisers tonight so meet back in the gym at 5! The restaurant will open at 6, and your uniforms will be in the gym." Mr. Hatake explained. Yuu couldn't help but sneak a peek at his butt; God it was nice.

She walked out of the classroom with Temari, who, when out of earshot of Mr. Hatake, burst out laughing. "That was epic, Yuu." she snorted. Yuu rolled her blue eyes. "You're just jealous cause I'm fun-sized." Yuu laughed. "Well, you're the perfect height for your head to be an armrest." Temari said. Yuu glared at her. "Bite me." she growled. Temari was just about to open her mouth for a retort when her perv of a brother Kankuro and Kiba ran up in front of us, their jackets falling off, attempting to look cool. "Can't wait to see you in your uniforms. I like this funraiser, don't you Kankuro?" Kiba smirked. "Oh yeah, no doubt, go school spirit!" Kankuro grinned. "Go suck Mr. Jaraiya's balls." Temari scoffed. "Aw, now, don't be like th-" Kiba started. "Are you bothering these two young ladies, boys?" Yuu heard a voice behind them. She turned to see Mr. Hatake. "Naw, sir. We were just talking." Kankuro came up and put his arm around Yuu. "Yeah, if you call undressing us with your eyes talking." Yuu muttered ."Kankuro, Kiba, off to class! Now!" Mr. Hatake said sternly. "Thanks Mr. Hatake, he's gonna get it when we get home." Temari said. "No problem girls."Yuu could tell he was smiling by his tone. "Now, get off to class." he turned and waved. Temari and Yuu started walking again. "Thank God, your little teacher/student romance saved our butts." Temari said. Yuu looked at her with a weird look. "Yeah, right." she muttered. Temari rolled her eyes and they went off to math.

~Fast Forward to gym~

"No way!" Yuu exclaimed. She just saw their uniforms, which all the other girls were happy to wear. A very short skirt that came just below the butt, and a very tight midriff shirt . The top and skirt was the school colors:Blue and gold. Principal Tsunade sighed. "You have to. You signed up so theres no backing out!" she explained wearily. "But I'll look like a stripper!" Yuu whined. "Say one more thing and detention! Now get it on!" Tsunade snapped. Yuu ran into the locker room and changed. She saw Sakura and Ino putting their make-up on and pushing eachother out of the way to have more room in front of the mirror. Yuu sighed and adjusted her heels. No doubt she was going to fall. She was shy,quirky,nerdy, and about the opposite as Ino. They were as different as night and day. Yuu groaned once more and walked out of the locker room and started off towards the cafeteria.

Yuu immediately noticed that the cafeteria was full of guys. All from 9th to seniors. "Oh greeat." Yuu thought miserably. By now the rest of the girls came in. Sakura and Ino squealed as they noticed Sasuke, the most popular and richest boy in school. "Now. Everybody, get your name tags and get a table. NOW!" Tsunade barked.

The girls scrambled and Yuu had to claw to get to the name tag table. She saw her name in the back and grabbed it. After she pinned it on, she closed her eyes and went to a random table. She opened them and saw Neji, Hinata's cousin.

Yuu sighed and asked "What do you want?" Neji smirked and said "Steak. 9 ounce. Medium rare, and a little something from you." Yuu glared at him. "That'll be 20.85, including whatever you get from me." she hissed. "Alright then.I'll pay AFTER I get what I'm paying for. Oh, and for the drink, get me whatever." he said, leaning back in his chair. Yuu rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen. After she brought the food and such out to Neji, he beckoned her with his finger. She groaned and leaned in. He smirked as she planted her lips on his. ".Now" Yuu thought. As she turned to go to her next table, Neji smacked her on the butt. Yuu quickened her pace as she went to the next table, which gave her a shock. Sitting there,with a menu in hand, was Mr. Hatake. "Mr. H-Hatake?" Yuu asked, shocked. He looked up and met her shocked gaze."Hello." he simply said. "Um,w-what do y-you want?" She stuttered, notepad in hand. "Hmm...I want-"before he could answer a line of girls came dancing and synchronized walking towards a table. Sasuke's table Yuu guessed. She, unfortunately was in the way, they all pretty much ran into Yuu and she fell onto the table, her skirt riding up uncomfortably. Mr. Hatake got up to help her up. Yuu could hear the cheering of the girls as he took her hand. She regained her balanced and stood back up, blushing from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" Yuu started but then the girls started dancing back, Ino in front. Ino's quite tall, so when she had her hand up she not only pushed Mr. Hatake forward, she hit his head so he bent his head down as he stumbled forward... and his lips crashed into Yuu's. Yuu's eyes widened but she didn't pull back, and strangely neither did Mr. Hatake. Slowly, he broke off, his eyes just as wide. "Umm...Umm...I'm so sorry!" Yuu apologized once more. "Don't be." Mr. Hatake said, and Yuu noticed she could see his mouth, it was curved into a slight smile. Yuu's blush deepened."w-what do you w-want please?" she managed to get out. "The shrimp scampi." he said. Yuu silently turned and went back to the kitchen.

Mr. Hatake was one of the few people who stayed til right before closing "Thanks for coming" Yuu muttered as she picked up his plate. "Pleasure." he said before walking sighed and tried to balance the plates, which failed epically. As she was picking up the plates on the floor,Yuu noticed a piece of paper in the seat. She set the plates down and unfolded it. "Thanks for Dinner. And you looked good. ~Kakashi" it took her a second, then she realized that Kakashi was Mr. Hatake. A blush spread across her face as she stuffed the piece of paper into her bra, the only place where you can safely store things. "Wow. Never again will I make fun of those scantily clad waitresses." Yuu chuckled.


End file.
